That Day
by That White Shadow
Summary: Bilbo, I do hope you get this letter. One-shot.


**This is just a short story I thought of randomly. I know it's a bit weird. It's based on a letter to Bilbo who raised 'her' from a babe to sixteen winters, she doesn't know her parents. She got separated from the company at the battle with Azog in the first movie. In the fourteen months it took the company to each Lake Town, she married Bain, Bard's son, and they had a son together, Theoden. She reunites with the company, shows off her son and husband. Battle of the five armies – she kills Bolg before being fatally stabbed. I apologize (spoiler) but I realize so many people die in The Hobbit and I can't describe how it makes me feel so I wrote this, I guess. Thanks.**

_Bilbo,_

_If you are reading this, I did not make it through the battle. Please do not grieve, many others perished as well. Do tell Bain and Theoden I love them more than life itself, and I shall always be there, with them, no matter what._

_You have been there since day one. A father, a brother, a protector. You made me into what I am today, I am so proud of you, of us, of what we have accomplished, the journey of my life comes to an end, but yours, Bilbo, shall thrive for eternity. It's sad the chapter of my life closes like a book, with but a flick. I thank you for everything Bilbo, the roof you put over my head, the food you put on my plate, the love you gave me even when I didn't deserve it. You didn't have to take me in that fateful day, but you did and I can never thank you enough._

_Tell Thorin all of Middle-Earth shall know the tales of the King under the mountain, of the kingdom he shall build, the crown atop his head, the fierceness and loyalty he leads with. Tell him I wish I could've seen Erebor in its full glory, like he recounted so many times those dark nights by the fire._

_Tell Balin that I do hope he reunites with his wife and can have a proper burial for their son, like he deserves._

_Tell Dwalin that he shall make a great leader of the king's guard, protectors of the mountain, and one day he shall find a dwarrodam as fierce and handsome as he._

_Tell Oin that things will get better, it just takes a few steps in the right direction. Thank him for me and on behalf of the elves, men and dwarves for without him many more wouldn't have lived to see the sunrise._

_Tell Gloin that money and jewelry is not everything, his wife and son are worth more than Erebor itself and to treasure them dearly, for others cannot._

_Tell Bifur that I was most grateful for his friendship, to be considered family by him. I do hope he finds happiness, one who would accept him for what he is, for what has happened, accept his past._

_Tell Bofur I shall miss his music, but I hope he shall play in the markets of dale one day, and everyone shall dance along, laugh and forget - if even for a moment - the dull aches in their hearts. Tell him to make sure he never stops smiling, spreading joy and I shall forever treasure his friendship._

_Tell Bombur I wish I could have met his wife, as he and I had planned. I wish I could have seen that bakery he wanted to open, taste the honey bun he described so many times I could practically taste it._

_Tell Ori to listen to no one, he's perfect in his own way and if they can't understand that then they do not deserve his kindness, his loyalty, his friendship. Make sure he never stops drawing and writing, perhaps one day he shall become a professional scribe for the king himself. Or perhaps a painter to capture the beauty that now lies in these lands once again._

_Tell Nori he is a great brother no matter what Dori says. Make sure he never stops trying with his younger brothers, one day, which I do hope is soon, they shall all be true brothers once again._

_Tell Dori that Nori's a great dwarf who deserves to be a part of the family once again. Nori tries so hard, for him and Ori but he doesn't realize it. I noticed those nights, those stolen glances and small gestures of affection between them._

_Tell Fíli and Kíli that one day they shall be Kings, Rulers of Erebor and from above I shall bow my head to them. Tell them to hold onto the twinkle in their eyes, the one you can see even in the darkest of times. Remind them to treasure those moments in life, when they get married, the births of their children. It shall all pass in a blink of the eye, and all of a sudden when they are too old to stand with wisps of grey on their chins, only then they shall understand life. _

_And thank Gandalf for inviting me on the quest, for without him I would have never met so many wonderful people, fallen in love nor had Theoden. I cannot imagine my life without any of you now._

_I do not know if I'm scared or not, Bilbo. Perhaps I shall live through the battle and you shall never see this parchment, but I feel, no - I know I shall not make it through the battle. And though it pains me I shall leave you, our home on the hill, the company with one less companion, Bain without a wife, Theoden without a mother, it feels right. I believe I shall die fighting for something worth dying for. Erebor deserves to be happy again. Thorin deserves to be happy once again, a smile upon his lips, his face no longer pained and he, the dwarves, can be free like they have hoped for many years. I do hope you shall care as a grandfather for Theoden as a father you were to me. My parents, where ever they are - whoever they are, thank you for the care and love you have given me._

_Perhaps one day we shall meet again, Bilbo._

_I do look forward to that day._


End file.
